Planetarium
by Ren Estera
Summary: Within the planetarium that was her world, she wished and wished. OCX ? One-Shot Try to figure out who without looking at the name listed 8D wahahaha


**Lul…what? Another weird story from me lol I think I must be on drugs…subconsciously eating them…making me produce weird stories like this.**

**Hmm or perhaps because its written at early, early morning again…? Yea…that seemed to be the only similarity between my weirdo stories.**

**…a lot of weird metaphors and symbolism here…haha….**

**Can you figure them out? =D**

* * *

_Planetarium_

_Airgear One-Shot_

_"To wish is to feel pain"- Myself_

* * *

She sat silent, alone on the bench at the park they used to visit together.

She could still hear the voices of the children; their laughter and cheers; the patters of their foot against the soft grass as they ran after one another.

Slowly, their voices were disappearing from her. She was slowly becoming deaf to them; losing sight of them. The visions of them were leaving her.

The rays of the setting sun casted its last glow on the mirage in front of her.

Gone.

The silver moon arose in the sky; bringing with it a cloak of darkness that was so much like him.

This cloak tinted the last remnants of what she can recall of them.

She wanted so bad to lash out at it, to dispel the darkness it had casted over her life. But she couldn't.

Because she loved this darkness. This deep, deep shade of black.

Chipping cold wind bit at her paling skin, but she didn't care. All she could do was stare up- up at the sky littered with stars.

The dark night that was him; the stars that always surrounded him.

And she could not help but wonder: is he out there right now, in this sky? Flying through and across it with the wings he bore on his back?

It was the same wonder and thought that she has had since that fateful moment. The moment when darkness completely took over her life, eradicating the twilight zone in between.

She thought she would always have that twilight. Those little ones that she loved so much; they made up the light of her day.

And he, he was the night that caressed her, that kept her cool and safe in his lulling hold.

Gone now.

On the last day of summer, that was when it all ended for her.

She tried to paint him in the sky, so that she can see him again. But she couldn't do that.

She couldn't see him.

All she had left were the memories of him- memories she always sifted through; over and over again.

She always searched within her, through all of her memories, for the happiness she shared with them; with him. All before it ended.

She could still feel the soft wind that whispered against her skin whenever she was with him; the warm sun caressing her skin as they walked in the park; the whirs of colorful windmills that they made…

The familiar smell of the fireworks as they bloomed. It was all still with her.

He was everywhere to her. In her mind, in her world- encasing her sight, hearing, sense, taste.

A sob threatened to leave her, but it didn't.

Her legs itched for her to get up; get up and run.

Run to wherever he is. Go to where he is.

She didn't know where; all she knows is that she wished to go to him.

But she couldn't, because she didn't know where to go, nor where to start. Everything was pitch black to her- she couldn't see a thing.

During the days before she met them and him, she would have been afraid. Afraid of the night, afraid of being in complete darkness.

But he dulled her fear of it. Because he was the night.

She was still afraid of course; because he was no longer there with her.

Ice cold breath left her lips, and Kumiko looked up with clouded eyes up at the stars. The stars that has always been there but never noticed, until they pointed it out to her- showed it to her and the wonders it held.

Can he still remember the constellation that she now loved?

Sadness gripped at her, wanting to express itself in the form of tears. But happiness also flowered within her: because this is the same sky she shared with him so many times. The same sky they watched together, oh so long ago.

Slowly, her lids slid closed in remembrance. The voices of the wind reminded her of the sounds that his 'run' made. As he moved down the road, down the street, through the forests- she could hear the sounds of his movements.

It felt almost as if nothing had changed. She could still hear and see them.

The dim lamplight casted her shadow across the stone floor. Her shadow still looked the same as it always did, when she sat here with him.

It did not feel like anything has changed. Nothing should have changed….

But it did.

And the change; the change that was her pain, can only grow larger as time went by.

She knew how to make the pain go away.

But no matter how hard she wished it…

…he was gone.

They told her that he was just one person; there are many more stars out there for her to pick.

But what they did not know is that even though he was small compared to the rest of the world, one star amongst many others…- he was the one she loved the most.

And she wished that she could see him again.

She hadn't cried at all since he left. Because all she had done was wish- wish that she would see him again.

And she did so under the night sky; always.

Believing that one day it will reach him- that's why she did not cry.

Because it will reach him.

Through the beautiful sky they used to share together. The sky that he loves- the sky that he flies within.

She took in a shuddery breath, calming down her raging heart. She wanted to cry so badly; yet she couldn't.

She wanted to scream out: "It's such a beautiful sky!"

She wanted him to hear that. And hope that he understands- that the sky never turned gloom for her despite his leaving.

But that night seemed particularly darker than before; and before she knew it, a single tear slipped down her cheek.

Raising a shaky hand, she touched her face gingerly, feeling the single warm drop slide down her finger.

Why did this one escape? None had ever escaped before…

Is it because she knew…

That her love won't reach him?

Even if she sent it to the sky?

_~**~_

Kumiko has long forgotten how long it has been since she last saw him.

Her mind was lost of all but the single wish that she held onto.

Walking down the same road in the park, the sun rays caressed her skin and the wind whispered against her. She could still hear the echoes of his footsteps along this road; resounding in her ears.

She stopped walking, eyes cast down in quiet mourning.

The footsteps….

They sounded so real to her even after all this time.

Suddenly, they stopped.

"Kumiko."

Her eyes widened in fear. A shaky breath left her, lips trembling from the cold creeping down her spine.

Slowly, she turned.

And he was there.

The night that she loved so much. The night she wished for to return all this time.

He was right there, casted against the glowing sun.

And the stars- those beautiful, brilliant and bright stars that always came with the night; they were there too.

A sharp and painful breath came through her, leaving her body shaking.

The sounds, the sights and the senses that she always remembered; the happiness that she always found in her memories; that always enveloped her whenever and wherever she went.

Was there.

Her world.

Her planetarium.

When his cold lips touched hers, all she knew was that she was right where the heart of her universe was.

* * *

**Wooot~ fastest fic I wrote yet! Less than…2 hours? 3 hours? I dunnoe…lul**

**Its so weird…I've been producing weird stories that makes no sense lately…lolol**

**If you read up to here- wow. I salute you. I wouldn't read this myself. Had no fluff, and had no bishies in there.**

**Except the end.**

**And if you haven't figured it out, it's Nue lol**

**Reviews? Though unlikely…I don't think anyone read up to here….**


End file.
